ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M2: East - Day 7
Votes None Final Vote Count None Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=717286&postcount=1096 When Guesty's grandad was his age, he had his first taste of gelato. It was lemon gelato; it was cool, and sweet, with a bit of bite to it. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted, and he knew that his life's work would be to make this wonderful substance for himself. When Guesty's father was his age, he accidentally spilled some red wine into the gelato machine. What came out was a flavour no-one else had ever thought of; it was lucky that it was absolutely delicious, and it spurred him onto greater experimentation. He knew then that his life's work would be to create the tastiest and most inventive gelato anyone had ever tasted. When Guesty was the same age, the Mafia burned down his grandfather's gelato shop over protection money. The only thing left was a shotgun, scorched by the fire. It was on that night that Guesty had heard that the Mafia were planning on teaching the Sicilian Rail Corporation the same lesson - and on that night, Guesty knew that his life's work would be to make the Mafia pay. The time for subtlety was over. There was one mafia left, by his count, and he knew who it was. Guesty burst through the church doors, heading for the bell tower. It was time to call Garrison out. Garrison, meanwhile, had been busy. They'd been so close! But then that damned gunman had shot Bodhi in the back, and then they'd fingered the boss... Garrison shivered involuntarily at the memory of Paul's death -- the man had been creepy at the best of times, but he hadn't expected a man full of birds -- and continued to lay the dynamite. The only chance he had left was to abandon skullduggery, and they'd killed enough people that there were plenty of houses to hide flammables in. If he couldn't kill the citizens, he'd burn the town down, and make good his escape via the abandoned train, destroying the tracks behind him. It wasn't elegant, but the sun hadn't come up for nearly two days now. The Family wouldn't care. They probably weren't even alive. No-one was. The church bell started to ring. Hah, day 7. The day of rest, Garrison thought. Everyone's going to go to church and pray for God to demonstrate that he hadn't completely abandoned the world. But the bells stopped, and then a voice called out "Garrison!". Garrison's hand went to his gun. The vigilante had revealed himself. Guesty. Garrison lit his torch, then dropped it in the straw on the floor. The straw would burn, giving Garrison time to get away before the flames reached the dynamite; from there, the fire would spread through the town. He had planned to take the torch with him, but Guesty would be looking for him, and he wasn't going to make it easy on the madman. Guesty had an excellent view of the town, and an even better view of the explosion that took Umby's villas and shattered it to pieces. Bits of flaming rock fell on kaisel and Traumadore's villas, which both lit up in flames. Another explosion came from Eddie's house, behind him, and as Guesty swivelled around he saw the explosion make a silhouette running down the street, towards the station. Garrison. Garrison made it to the station as shivam's house caught alight and jumped in the train. The first problem with his plan was about to present itself -- Garrison didn't know how to start a train. It had something to do with burning coal, he gathered that much, and there was a bit of straw he'd stuffed in his pocket and forgot about that'd make an excellent firestarter. Garrison started a little fire and started shovelling coal, enough to get the train ready to move. This was when the second problem with the plan revealed itself -- Garrison didn't know how to drive a train, either, and it wasn't nearly as simple as shovelling a bit of coal. There was probably a reverse lever somewhere, and maybe a brake that had to be released? Garrison searched for a few minutes until he found a couple of promising levers, and flipping them made the train shudder and move backwards, away from the town. It worked! Garrison turned around to shovel more coal and discovered the third big problem with his plan -- problems one and two had given Guesty time to catch up, and he was standing right behind Garrison, a soot-stained shotgun pointed right at him. Guesty leered, and fired -- and the shotgun jumped. The poor weapon had finally given up the ghost. Guesty's face fell, and Garrison pulled out his own revolver and delivered a shot to Guesty's head. Garrison's gun still worked just fine. Guesty was killed by the Mafia. Garrison looked out at the town, lit up with flame. There was only one person visible, trying desperately to fight the flames coming out of Tock's villa. He'd done it. He'd done it! All he had to do was blow the tracks and he'd be away scot free. Garrison pulled out his last bit of explosive and allowed himself a cackle -- but then the train shuddered and rocked, and the explosives slipped out of Garrison's hand. The caboose had come off the track! The train shuddered again, and Guesty's shotgun bounced, dislodging whatever had blocked its shot and fired its last shell -- right into the explosives. Garrison was killed by the Vigilante. The train tumbled off the tracks and into the ocean, its engine car a twisted mess of steel. There was another train, its paintwork faded and torn, with a massive steel catcher on the front, which had been responsible for knocking Garrison's train off the tracks. It pulled into the station, and a handful of humans got out, gripping their guns tightly. LilSpriteX spotted them first. "Hey! You! Over here!" the leader called out. LilSpriteX hurried over. "You people Mafia?", he said. "What? No... you guys squids?", she replied. "Squids?" "Wow, okay, lucky you. The fuck is going on here?", she said. "Well, as you can see, our town is burning down. Mr. J's villa's almost gone, but we reckon we can save the rest," LilSpriteX said. As if punctuating his statement, the gunpowder in BodhiTraveller's villa exploded. "You going to help?", "No point," the leader replied, "you've got twelve hours before the squids come for you. Everyone needs to leave, right now. We thought there were supposed to be twenty of you down here. You the only one left?" LilSpriteX quickly explained what had happened over the last seven days; how the Mafia had infiltrated the town's population, and how, through reason and luck, they'd smoked them out. The leader listened patiently, and grunted. "Huh. I doubt you'd lie about something like that, and I was wondering about the gallows. Still, it's hard to believe, I mean, no offence but you look like an English major." "I can do math!", LilSpriteX squeaked a little too quickly. "Okay then, go add up everyone else and bring them here. We leave in half an hour. Don't let them bring too much, only what they can carry and nothing they can't replace." LilSpriteX ran off. Brickroad was trying to contain the fire in SuperRube's villa; Dizzy and PapillonReel were throwing futile buckets of water on the fire ripping through spineshark's. LilSpriteX rounded up the four and told them of the strangers at the station, offering them a ride. Brickroad was adamant not to leave until LilSpriteX mentioned squids. Dizzy had had enough of firefighting, and PapillonReel perked up when he heard 'train station'. The four remaining townspeople gathered at the station, with a small bag each containing only the essentials. Some had been raided from gamin and Destil's villas, as they clearly wouldn't be needing them. They scrambled onto the train, and the strangers gave the town one last lookover before they boarded as well. The leader stumbled over PapillonReel and fell on him. He was sure he'd seen someone with eyes like that before. She blushed, softly apologised, and stood back up. The train reversed out of the station and into the blackness. End of Day None Notable Events None Category:Phases